


Voyeur

by blackleatherjacketsolidarity



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackleatherjacketsolidarity/pseuds/blackleatherjacketsolidarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief spoilers for MASMTWM<br/>Mulder's thoughts whilst 'spying' on Scully through her motel room wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

He walks down the hidden passage towards where her room should be and removes the faux eyes from the unknown creature’s head that is gracing her motel room wall. As he peers through the now vacant eye sockets, he sees her lying in her bed. This is the first time he has had a chance to watch her sleep since she left – packed her bags and left the ‘little’ house. He does not say that she left him, for he knows that is not true. She may have left the darkness of his illness and their house, but not him. Never him. She seems peaceful as she sleeps, hands loosely held over her stomach, head tilted to the left. He notes that she still sticks to her side of the bed, but then starts to turn over to face what would have been his sleeping form – her subconscious seeking him out even when they haven’t been sharing a bed in what feels like forever. He steps back and smiles to himself. Maybe there is hope after all.


End file.
